


It goes like this;

by Kurraplz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurraplz/pseuds/Kurraplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is human but can time travel. Rose has known him her entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It goes like this;

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the I Bring Life Project, the prompt was firsts. Title is based off of Our Song by the Spill Canvas. Idea based off of The Time Traveler's Wife. Posted under misterthickthickitythickface on tumblr.

The first time the Doctor traveled went something like this: It was a sickly humid night and the sheets were in a tangle around him. He was five and all he could think was I wish I could get a drink. It was against the rules for him to get out of bed, so he envisioned a blue box appear around him to give him some relief from the unbearable heat. When he opened his eyes again, it was due to a crash. The sound of shattering glass echoes through his ears as he began to realize that he was no longer sweltering, but rather cool. And breezy. The five year old gasped as a blond woman bent down beside him. She looked nervous, but he began to suspect that she was expecting him.

“Doctor?” The woman questions before seeming to gather herself, “I mean, John, sweetheart…come here… I’ll...” She cuts herself off, stops herself from shouting a name, he thinks, as she turns to face the door. He hears her talking to another woman by the words are lost on him as bells shriek in his head and the blue telephone box he envisioned earlier begins to appear again behind his eyes. His throat was parched, and he wanted clothes and that blonde woman to stop talking and just like that, everything he was thinking of was interrupted by the bells getting louder and louder until they’re unbearable.

When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in his bed and the posh house he had seen was nothing but a funny dream he could tell his caretaker and his best friend the next day.

It takes him years to realize that that was his first time. First time meeting Jackie Tyler, first time time traveling, first time hearing the name he would later take for himself. It holds a special spot in his heart.

&&&

Rose Tyler’s first meeting with the Doctor went something like this: Living in the estates wasn’t fun and it was becoming even less fun the older she got. All she wanted was a place, a person, a thing of her own. She could remember going up to the roof; that was where she would get the most privacy. It was a nice day. The sun was warm and the rain puddles are become evaporated. She had just settled herself down when there was a noise behind her, near the exit. Rose stopped dead; the balding doll fell from her hands. She had to share it with Shireen; it was her doll after all. She decided that it was probably Mickey. “I don’t want to play, just leave me alone.” Rose shouted to the noise. She pulled off her runner and held it above her head to ensure he knows she was serious.

Instead of the boy she was expecting, a pale, freckled man with a shock of hair pops his head out. “Rose, wait! It’s me, the Doctor!”

Rose threw her shoe instead and backed up like an animal in a corner, pulling off her other shoe. “Isn’t any Doctors here.” She mutters.

“Not yet,” He corrected quickly, managing to catch the shoe that was whizzing towards his face this time. 

“Not ever,” Rose argued. The man seemed to roll his eyes at her and Rose decided she doesn’t like him. “Why are you hiding back there?” She finally asked. Her gaze fell to her feet, her big toe poking out from the thin fabric of one of her socks. The gangly man turned a bright pink.

“I’ve lost my clothes, but I see you brought a blanket. How about I trade you. Your blanket and I’ll tell you a story and give you your shoe.”

Rose bit down on her lip and her gaze fell to the door. The Doctor seemed to feel her unease because he quickly added: “I know you aren’t supposed to talk to strangers but we aren’t strangers. Not really. There’s a Rose out there that is my friend, and we’re together now. We might be browsing the streets of London, or maybe even in Rome. I don’t know for sure.”

For whatever reason, that settled Rose, and the child slowly passed him her blanket. He entertained her for the rest of the day, after he locked the door to ensure their privacy, and the sun was setting when Rose realized she had to go home.

“Will you be here tomorrow?” She demanded. The Doctor nodded gravely. 

“Bring your book. The one with soccer balls you got from Mickey last year.” Rose blinked. She hadn’t told him about that.

“One day you’ll understand. Now Rose Tyler, it’s time for me to go.” The strange man saluted her, and she jumped when the sounds of bells start to ring through the air. It looked like a box was materializing around him.

When the sounds stop, Rose Tyler was all alone. Lonely and confused, the child went back home and said nothing about her special friend.

&&&

The first time the Doctor met Rose Tyler went something like this: He was late, there was some sort of electrical disturbance in town and he had to get across London to present his theory on time travel. That was a laugh. He was the leading expert in the field. Did Professor What’sit time travel to 1954 to have brunch with the queen last week? No, no he didn’t.

She was just leaving the coffee shop, a caramel thingie in her hand. He didn’t even notice her as he ran through the streets. It was a spectacular crash, the caramel thing flying through the air as limbs entangled. A groan escaped from him, or perhaps it was her. His head hit the sidewalk, and stars swam in his vision. He tried to pick himself up as he realized he had dropped his folder and papers were flying down the road. “Oi! Watch yourself!” The Doctor grumbled. He started to pick up the many papers, a hand running through his short-cropped hair.

“Oi! Watch yourself! You’re rude!” The blonde-haired woman snapped back as she stared mournfully at the puddle of caramel crap. “All I did was walkout, you ran into me! You weren’t looking!” She finally dragged her eyes to him and she gasped. He had finally finished gathering his papers and looked back at her. A tingle of compatibility ran through him. Or maybe it was the way she was looking at him as if he was a God.

“Do I…?”

“No! No, God no. Not yet at least,” Rose shifted around and helped him rearrange his papers. “Not yet.” She repeated. ”My name is Rose Tyler. You haven’t met me yet. I’ve known you since I was six.” She took a deep breath. “You think we’re entangled in each other’s lives. Like our time streams connected once, but it didn’t want to give us up. Um, sorry. You haven’t really thought about this yet have you?”

“No,” The doctor agreed as he pressed his hands together, and tapped his fingers against his mouth. “So, we get to know each other well huh?”

“Stick around,” Rose answered, her tongue between her teeth and smile lighting up her face.

The Doctor didn’t bother looking at his watch. He had missed the bus and the train, his meeting would not run. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, he realized that he had many points to refine now that he had met Rose. What she had said was an interesting concept that he had been thinking and working on for the past few weeks. His whole life he had been going to this mansion. Sometimes it was lived in, other times it wasn’t. One time it was just a field, another time a woman was there, and she had shrieked at him about breaking in. He had been ten both times. The scary woman had been replaced by a much nicer one that, one that bared a few resemblances to Rose.

“Hey, do you know me as a kid?” He asked as he continued to think about the woman in the house.

“No, adult only. You apparently get to know mum real well,” Rose replied. “Listen, why don’t we go out for supper and start… this. Whatever this turns out to be.”

The Doctor nodded his agreement and Rose Tyler jumped up. They made their arrangements before she ran off, whooping and hollering. He wondered how long there had been between her last meeting and his first meeting. It was only later, when he was at home getting ready for their dinner date, that he realized he had knocked her coffee out of her hands.

It was even later then that as their hands fumbled against zips and belt buckles and her teeth sunk into the skin of his collarbone that he realized he liked her form of punishment.

&&&

The first time the Doctor protected Rose Tyler went a little like this; Rose was sixteen. A technical adult with dreams that were bigger than her means. It was before the Bad Wolf virus infiltrated her body. Before they go through their doomsday. She had her learners, but her stepdad Pete doesn’t like to let her drive. Her main transportation is the red bike that the Doctor had given her four years earlier. They met up at the gates of the mansion, and the Doctor stroked the metal fondly.

“Jimmy Stone needs to learn a lesson,” Rose murmured softly. The Doctor winced but nodded. One Rose was already upset at him in some when. It didn’t make sense to upset the Rose in his company. Lately it felt like there was a void between them, like they’re in two different realities. He just wants to keep the Rose of the past happy so she doesn’t hold it against his later.

“How? I can’t do any serious harm.” Rose blinked unsteadily at him, and he sighed out. Jimmy Stone in the future is a splotch of her past that he can’t eradicate. But it might help him figure her out.

As it turns out, Jimmy had deserved it. Unspeakable horrors had happened the night before. Suddenly it made sense why Rose didn’t like being left alone with him on nights that Shireen, Mickey, and Jimmy came over. Jimmy had started a band, had gotten the Doctor’s Rose to sign for him, and then claimed that she owed him. That she had been leading him on long enough.

The Doctor grimaced. That was enough. To think that his pink and yellow girl had been hurt…

It gave him great satisfaction that Jimmy Stone’s nose had been broken from him and him alone. What scared him was the joy he felt as he held jimmy up by the collar of his shirt, and hissed into his ear. “What do you care if Rose just treats you as a friend? She’s doing nothing wrong. Nothing at all. Now you’re going to leave her alone and let her do her thing. When and if she’s ready to date will be up to her. Do you understand me?” He punctuated his question with a swift palm to the nose, the crack of cartilage and bone puncturing the air. “Do. You. Understand?”

That was the first time the Doctor received the nickname “The Oncoming Storm.” 

&&&

The first time the Doctor tells Rose to run goes a little like this: They’ve been together for years. She had been slowly grooming him to the image that she had grown to know. His hair was longer, and he found he would pull out his “brainy specs” when he wanted to seem more impressive. He can’t help but notice the smile that falls on her lips when he does.

It’s been a long few months since she had gotten sick. He had figured out how to travel with two. Whatever caused him to travel… all he had to do is envision a box around her too. It had been great to be with her, teaching her, running with her… But when she got sick. Somehow, the time strand in his DNA seeped into her, and she had been able to see all that was, is, and would be. What could be.

They had called it the Bad Wolf virus.

She could never travel with him again.

Learning that news had been their doomsday. She had always wanted to go where he was, when he was, and well….

To make up for this, as an apology and as a peace treaty to Jackie, he had offered to go through with a wedding. Now here he was, fighting to ignore the bells in his mind. He had to stay here and now. Here and now. For Rose.

Sod the wedding. Running down the stairs, the Doctor band into the room Rose was getting ready in. He knew the room well. For whatever reason, as a child when the Doctor traveled back to this house, before there was a connection to it, he would appear in this room. Jackie had taken good care of him, and he more than deserved any slaps she had given him over the years.

But he could focus on the slaps and the one he was going to receive later.

“Rose Tyler…Run!” He yelled, snagging her hand and tugging her closer.

It was long after they had stopped for breath that she lifted up her skirts and showed him her chucks. He hadn’t even considered she might be wearing heels.  
When they came home a few days later, they promised Jackie that they would marry in front of a judge.

They never did.

&&&

Their first goodbye was like this: Rose was working on her paperwork when the Doctor came crashing in. he was bleeding but smiling, and he reached up to touch her cheek with blood-covered fingers. “My precious pink and yellow girl.” He murmured.

She would never know what happened exactly, but a few years later, she gets a good chunk of information. She had decided to remember the Doctor in the best way possible. She would tell the story of him in a fun way. Some details would change, but the story was the same. A man who could travel time and touch the lives of those around him. She’s in a Q&A about her stories when the person her Doctor had died for comes to pay homage to her. The reporters act as if the main character had never existed, but finally a young woman comes up.

“You loved him,” she said softly as her hand brushes against Rose's.

“Who?”

“Your time traveller. I…” She became flustered quickly, but she kept going. “My name is Amy Pond. I had been attacked one day when a raggedy looking man appeared. He had scared them off, but not before being shot. I had ran to him, but all he said was ‘Find Rose. Find her when its right.’ I had no idea though… He did, didn’t he? He was the John…”

“Don’t call him that. He was the Doctor. He was my best friend and he’s gone. He left me behind. Again.” Rose interrupted flatly. “Excuse me, but I don’t think it’s worth the pain.”  
It was not until Rose was at home that she realized that she knew almost nothing of her Doctor’s life.

&&&

The last time they say goodbye goes something like this:  
Rose had lived a full life. Had written about her Doctor. She had been clearing out her mum’s stuff in the mansion after she had passed away when she found that old red bike. It might’ve been junk to some, but to Rose it was like a beacon. She was constantly on the lookout for him. In case he was misplaced in time.

It was a sunny spring morning when she pulled out the old thing again. It still worked, and she saw no reason why she couldn’t use it to cruise around the city. She needed the fresh air. Rose never noticed the truck coming. She never felt the agony of being thrown over the truck. She faintly remembered hearing the crack of her head against the pavement. Everything was becoming tinny and the sounds around her were echoing. His face appeared above her, and he gave her the half smile that screamed sympathy. She gasped out; she couldn’t care what smile he was giving her so long as it was his. Her Doctor, her lonely angel, with her at last. She tried to reach up for him, but he snagged her hand and pressed a kiss against the palm of her hand.  
“Rose Tyler,” He breathed. “You can stop running now.”


End file.
